Thirteen Days
by Lucky13-DH
Summary: -Voy a matarte. Te lo prometí.   House y Trece. Spoilers.


Tenía la mirada perdida, balbuceaba cosas sin sentido; movía un poco las manos y las piernas de manera extraña. Por momentos paraba, y parecía volver a la normalidad. No miró en ningún momento hacia él, pero igualmente estaba seguro de que era ella. Al parecer, la enfermedad no estaba tan avanzada después de todo. Una enfermera pasó cerca suyo y le llamó la atención que mirara hacia aquella mujer, a la que todos preferían ignorar.

-¿Viene a visitar a la señorita Hadley?

House Se sobresaltó un poco. No la había escuchado llegar, estaba demasiado concentrado.

-Sí.  
>-Cuanto me alegro-Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- No recibió nunca visitas en los tres meses que estuvo aquí. Y todavía es consciente de ello. Una verdadera lástima...<p>

Ambos miraron a través del vidrio. Parecía haber vuelto a la cordura por un rato. Luego empezó a mover los hombros, y se llevó las manos a la cara, pero no era por culpa de la enfermedad. O quizás si. Estaba llorando.

-Una verdadera lástima-Continuó la enfermera- Una mujer tan joven y brillante. Al parecer era doctora antes de... Bueno, ya ve como es la enfermedad de Huntington. Ahora lo dejo para que pueda hablar con ella. Yo debo terminar de ver que esté todo en orden en las habitaciones de en frente y luego sigo por estas, en cuanto a...  
>-No me importa-Le interrumpió House. No tenía tiempo ni ganas de saber que haría una señora que aparentaba mas de cincuenta años en un hospital. Entró donde estaba su ex compañera de trabajo, dejando perpleja a la pobre mujer.<p>

Trece no se volteó al sentir la puerta abrirse, ya que estaba acostumbrada a que los doctores entraran y salieran. Sólo secó sus lagrimas y contuvo el llanto. Odiaba parecer débil ante los demás.

-¡Dra. Trece! Te dejo sola durante 5 meses en un hospital y apareces en otro. Esto se llama traición, ¿Sabes?

Se volteó enseguida al escucharlo, ignorando el dolor de cuello que tenía a causa de haber dormido en una posición extraña luego de varias horas en las que no había tenido control ni de su cuerpo ni de su mente. No esperaba que nadie fuera a verla, y mucho menos él.

-¿Qué hace aquí?- Soltó casi de inmediato.  
>-Que agresiva, deberías estar mas feliz. Según me enteré, soy tu primera visita.<br>-Me refiero a... ¿no estaba... ya sabe, preso?  
>-Oh si, ya ves como es este país. Haces algo insignificante, como estacionar tu coche en medio del comedor de tu ex pareja y te dan un año de prisión. Qué exagerados...<br>-Pero han pasado sólo cinco meses...  
>-Un abogado actuó de oficio. Dice que puede comprobar que yo estaba en un... ¿Cómo había dicho? Ah, en un estado de "emocion violenta", y que por eso mismo no soy imputable. Al parecer es el padre de una chica enferma a la que salve... tengo mas fans de lo que imaginé.<br>-¿Y logró que lo liberaran?  
>-No aún, pero logró que vuelvan a abrir mi causa. Me harán un juicio nuevamente. Mientras tanto, me dieron libertad condicional-Dijo mientras señalaba un dispositivo de rastreo puesto en su tobillo.<br>-¿Y qué hace aquí?  
>-¿No acabamos de tener esta conversación hace tres segundos? Creo que tu enfermedad ya acabó con tu memoria a corto plazo...<br>-¿Podrías ahorrarte esos comentarios?-Preguntó Remy, un poco incómoda.  
>-Nop-Dijo mientras se sentaba.<br>-¿Vienes a burlarte de mi? ¿A verme como un fenómeno de circo?

Ya no aguantaba las ganas de llorar. Era común que los pacientes con su enfermedad sufrieran de depresión, sumado a que estaba sola y que ahora House viniera a molestarla... Era demasiado para ella. House la observó un rato. No era su intención hacerla sentir peor, pero a veces no medía sus palabras. Además, si la trataba de otra manera, sólo estaría fingiendo ante ella, y estaba seguro de que Trece no quería la compasión de nadie. Decidió ir al grano, y decirle el motivo de su visita de una buena vez.

-Vine hasta aquí...-Empezó a hablar seriamente-Porque, no se si lo recuerdas, pero voy a ser tu salvador.

Su tono de voz no tenía ningún matiz de sarcasmo, ni de burla, ni de altanería. Trece, sorprendida, lo miró a los ojos por primera vez en toda la conversación. Pocas veces hablaba así, solamente lo hacía cuando estaba diciendo algo muy importante y quería que lo tomen en serio. Comenzó a escucharlo atentamente, mientras el termino de explicarle:

-Voy a matarte. Te lo prometí.

Ella se quedó helada. De pronto fue recordando. Aquel viaje, luego de que él fuera a buscarla cuando la liberaron de la cárcel. Cuando le contó en el hotel sobre su hermano, al que había decidido matar en secreto para que no sufriera más, sobre cómo la habían descubierto, sobre la culpa y el miedo que tenía... Y por último, cuando ya estaban de vuelta en Nueva Jersey y él le hizo aquella promesa. En ese momento, se había sentido aliviada. Habría alguien a su lado para evitarle el dolor después de todo. Pero dicho de esa manera, como lo había dicho House ahora, sonaba demasiado brusco, demasiado apresurado. ¿Iba a morir? ¿Ahora? ¿Ya?.

-Pero-House rompió el silencio luego de unos minutos-Sólo si no has cambiado de opinión. Yo no estoy de acuerdo con esto. Ahora sientes que no puedes controlar tu cuerpo, que tu mente no reacciona, que eres miserable, tienes el cuerpo adolorido...  
>-Ya se cómo me siento-Interrumpió ella.<br>-El punto es-prosiguió- Es que luego de que mueras no habrá dolor, ni miedo, pero porque no habrá nada. Nada de nada.  
>-¿Cómo lo sabes?¿Has muerto alguna vez?<br>-Lo sé, porque es lógico. Escucha, ahora al menos estas viva. Existes. Eres algo, alguien. Si mueres, todo acabará.  
>-Al menos quiero morir con dignidad.<br>-¡Oh, por favor!-Exclamó House, perdiendo un poco la paciencia- Uno puede vivir con dignidad, pero no puede morir con ella. No hay nada digno en morirse.  
>-Moriré de todos modos. Puede ser hoy, o dentro de unos meses, la única diferencia es que cuanto más tiempo pase, peor será para mí.<br>-Entonces, ¿Estás segura?

Se quedó mirandola a los ojos, mientras ella pensaba. La verdad era que tenía miedo, muchisimo miedo. La idea de morirse era capaz de asustar a cualquiera, incluso House parecía asustado. Pero en el fondo, tenía la esperanza de que hubiera un lugar mejor para ella. Y de todos modos, no le quedaba demasiado tiempo. Respiró hondo y dio su respuesta:

-Si. Estoy segura.  
>-Muy bien. Cierra los ojos.<br>-¿Qué?  
>-Que cierres los ojos.<p>

Se sorprendió por el pedido, pero le hizo caso. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Le podría la inyección letal? Suponía que si. ¿De que otra manera podría acabar con su vida?. Estaba muy nerviosa, pero trataba de que no se notara. Pero no pudo evitar que su respiración se acelerara. Sentía los latidos de su corazón en los oídos. Esperó un minuto. Dos. ¿Que pasaba? ¿Se había arrepentido?. Quería que todo pasara, que termine de una maldita vez. ¿Así se habría sentido su hermano cuando ella decidió sacarlo de ese infierno?

Luego de otro minuto más, abrió los ojos esperando encontrar a House indeciso con una jeringa en la mano, pero no había nadie delante de ella. Estaba en una habitación vacía.

-¿House?-Dijo temblorosa ¿Ya estaba muerta? ¿Tan rápido había sido?  
>-Aquí estoy-Dijo él en su nuca, lo que le produjo un escalofrío.<p>

Remy pegó un grito ahogado, la había asustado. Estaba del otro lado de la camilla, a sus espaldas, muy cerca. Al parecer se había cambiado de lugar tan sigilosamente que ella no se había dado cuenta. Aunque, si hubiera hecho ruido, tampoco lo habría notado por culpa de lo nerviosa que estaba.

-¡¿Qué haces?  
>-Traté matarte de un susto. Pero veo que no funcionó.<br>-NO ESTOY PARA BROMAS.  
>-Ya cálmate, mujer. Dios, que carácter...<br>-¿Vas a hacerme la eutanasia o no?  
>-Si, lo haré. Pero no hoy.<p>

Trece puso cara de no entender, mientras trataba de recomponerse del susto.

-La enfermedad todavía no avanzó tanto. Hemos hablado un buen rato y no han vuelto tus síntomas.  
>-¿Entonces que? ¿Vas a esperar a que esté a punto de morirme?<br>-No. Solo voy a darte unos días mas.  
>-¿Cuántos?-Estaba impaciente. Si en unos pocos meses la enfermedad había avanzado tanto que tuvieron que internarla, no quería ni pensar como estaría en unos meses más.<br>-Hasta que termine mi libertad condicional y tenga que ir a juicio. Que, irónicamente, es en trece días.  
>-No es tanto... -Suspiró aliviada- ¿Vendrás a visitarme mientras tanto?<br>-Si tu quieres. No tengo nada mejor que hacer-Dijo mientras se encogía de hombros- Además, tu mente sigue siendo un enigma interesante para mi. Ahora debo irme, una de las reglas de mi libertad es que tengo que estar en mi casa a las nueve.-Agregó mientras se dirigía a la puerta.  
>-Entonces, ¿Dentro de trece días?<br>-Trece días.

House cerró la puerta tras de si al salir. Al ver que la misma enfermera de antes iba hacia él para hablarle, apresuró el paso todo lo que su bastón le permitió. No estaba interesado en tener una larga y vacía charla con una mujerona entrometida. La enfermera también apuró el paso, quería saber más de la misteriosa mujer a la que sólo él había visitado. Trece miraba la escena a través del cristal, divertida. Al parecer, sus últimos días no serían tan malos.

Siguió meditando sobre eso durante varios minutos, hasta que para su desgracia, los efectos del Huntington volvieron, llevandose su capacidad de pensar con libertad y dejandola en un estado de demencia por varias horas.

* * *

><p><em>Esta historia esta pensada como un <strong>One-Shot, <strong>pero no sé, si les gusta le puedo agregas algunos capitulos más._

_Quizás la temática es un poco "fuerte" y polemica, pero bueno, toda la serie House es así._

_Espero sus opiniones :)_


End file.
